


Monsters of London

by Tree_Of_Wife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is a brat, Amputation, Beheading, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, Frederick Chilton is an ok guy, Hannibal is Rude, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, London, M/M, Masturbation, Shy Hannibal, Soft!Hannibal, Werewolf in London, Will Graham is a werewolf, Will and Hannibal are idiots in love, Zombie!Abigail, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Of_Wife/pseuds/Tree_Of_Wife
Summary: Hannibal is in London visiting his old uncle Robertas. He meets Will, the man of his dreams, in a park. Werewolf, cannibal and zombie shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton & Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Hannibal has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first chapter of five.

Hannibal froze. There he was again, sitting on the park bench. That handsome, 30-something curly haired man. He was always sitting there, every lunch hour. A certain someone Hannibal had noticed while on his way back from running errands in North London.  
Russell Square was a really nice little park that Hannibal frequented when he happened to be visiting the area. It was a quiet patch of grass and trees and walking paths and delightfully close to the British Museum which Hannibal visited often, to enjoy the akkadian reliefs and marvel at the Egyptian statues he himself so much resembled. Maybe he saw his way of being reflected in their immovable, yet regal mystery. Looking at them made him feel less lonely. 

Recently, Hannibal had been feeling intrigued by the sensation that he might have found an actual human man whom he felt a kinship with. The young fella on the bench. He was dressed like a college professor, proper, clean, completely lacking in style. He wore a chequered shirt, cotton slacks and a blazer of a nondescript color. Hannibal felt the man`s beauty was completely being wasted by the abhorrent clothes. He looked positively angelic, with brown curls, blue eyes and an angular, yet sweet looking face. It was impossible to tell his mood by his facial expressions which either ranged from an irritated frown to a smug smirk or were a combination of those two. Hannibal had also let his eyes wander over his body for a moment or two during the past few weeks. The “professor” seemed to be in very good shape. Once when he was walking around on the grass with his shirt sleeves rolled up, to throw back a ball to kids who had lost it while playing, Hannibal had spied a well-rounded bottom and muscular forearms. He caught himself staring when the guy shot him an irritated look and squinted his eyes, which surprised the genteel cannibal so much that he became hot in the face, blushed, looked down and kept on walking. Something about the young man`s presence made Hannibal think of a hidden danger, a monster behind the veil, a seething rage beneath the surface.  
“He was charming the way a cub is charming, a small cub that will grow up to be like one of the big cats. One you can't play with later”. The sentence he once had heard an old friend say, was stuck in his brain like a snippet of a melody. His fascination with the man was irritating. Not to mention, embarrassing. Hannibal had never had a crush on another guy and he felt very uncomfortable even thinking about it. He also felt a little hot and vulnerable in his crotch area any time he remembered the sharp look the stranger with the blue eyes had given him. 

It began to be hard for Hannibal to fall asleep after their fourth “accidental” meeting. He started to beat his meat in the shower before bedtime, to acquire any kind of feeling of relaxation. When he closed his eyes as he came, he couldn`t help but see the guy from the park in his mind`s eye, staring back at him with calm curiosity. 

The young man had been aware of Hannibal`s fascination for a while. He started shifting around on his bench every time he saw the handsome but weird gentleman coming around. He willed himself to be still, tried to concentrate on the sandwich he was eating or the trashy spy mystery novel he was reading and pretended like he didn`t notice that he was being watched. He acted as if this embarrassing, suit-wearing entity didn´t exist. He cursed himself for that one time he made eye contact with the “weirdo” while he was helping the kids.

Days passed. It had been three weeks from their first encounter when Hannibal finally mustered up the courage to speak to his object of interest.  
He went through the park gates, took a deep breath, walked a few steps then bravely shot a look at the bench the brunette was usually sitting on.  
The bench was empty.  
Hannibal looked around to see if the guy might be walking around in the park. He took a stroll around the square of nature and took another look at the bench. Still empty. Very strange. Hannibal decided to buy a coffee from the Pret a Mangier cafe he had spotted opposite Russell Square metro station.  
He usually did not patron chain cafes or restaurants because they were beneath his taste, but this one had good fresh food and the coffee was ok. Also, the service was always friendly and polite. He had heard rumors of the workers protesting against the emotional labor they are required to do there, but to Hannibal it seemed ridiculous that baseline courtesy would be so hard to manage. He had no empathy for the whiners because he himself always managed. Save for his killing and eating of some people who were not acting according to his high, but fair standards.  
He had no more time to ponder on the subject because it was short walk.

And what do you know!  
The guy he had missed in the park was there, in the coffee shop. Sitting at the window table, on a barstool. Hannibal could not help but be unnerved and delighted at the same time.  
Hannibal ordered his usual, cappuccino. The barista accidentally spilled his drink and cursed, but saved his life by apologising profusely and making a new one, free of charge.  
Hannibal discovered that since it was lunch hour, the only available seat was the barstool next to blue-eyes.  
He walked over and cleared his throat quietly. The younger guy was engrossed in the Lee Child novel he was reading and didn`t flinch.  
“Sorry, excuse me.”  
The reading man lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. There was a glint of horror and exasperation in his eyes, before he smiled politely and said “hi”.  
“May I sit here?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
Hannibal sat down and took a sip of his coffee. The young man put his head down and kept reading, trying to pretend that he had never met or seen the other before.  
But Hannibal was not in the mood for social rejection and kept at it.

“Excuse me, have we met before? I think I`ve seen you at the park near here, you seem familiar.” Hannibal felt like killing and eating himself right then and there for being so obnoxious when the other was obviously trying to be as polite as he could about ignoring him.  
The reading man lifted his head and gave Hannibal a look of poorly hidden desperation to be left alone.  
The cannibal could only answer with a stiff smile.  
Then his saviour came.

Through the doors flew Frederick Chilton, his old pal from med school days whom he nowadays knew to be working at the University College London building nearby. He spotted Hannibal right away and yelled “Hannibal, ohhhhh my gosh how did YOU get here?”

He walked over and grabbed Hannibal into a very familiar and warm, if unexpected, hug. Then he turned to the poor guy just trying to read his book “oooohhhh, Will heyyy here you are I was wondering about where you always disappear during lunchtime”.  
He turned to Hannibal and raised his eyebrows “do you two know each other?”  
The curly haired guy smiled awkwardly and said “hehe, no.”  
Frederick kept yelling:  
“Let me introduce youuuuuu!. Hannibal here is my old friend from university days…..” he waved his hand at him,  
“and this is Will Graham, our lovely visiting lecturer on academic exchange from the FBI academy, he is here for a semester of work at the UCL!”  
“Nice to meet you,” said Hannibal and extended his hand to the handsome stranger.  
Frederick could not tolerate the politeness and pushed Will into Hannibal, hollering  
“Come oonnn, hug it out, you two are always so shy, get over it, we´re all buddies here!”  
Will lost his balance and Hannibal gently caught him in his arms.  
When they parted, the pair briefly looked at each other with no discernible emotion on their faces. They simply took a 2 second long vacation from the rest of the world, lost in each other`s eyes.  
Frederick giggled and waved them away, shouting “gayyyyyyyyy!” and sauntered over to the counter to order his lunch.

Hannibal uttered one more “nice to meet you” and Will threw him an amused “the pleasure is all mine”.  
Hannibal took his coffee which was thankfully in a paper cup, and made his escape.  
Will laughed and waved.  
The cannibal had no idea what just happened but he didn`t mind. Even Frederick, who was usually his number one candidate for tongue souffle, could not bother him today.


	2. Hannibal catches a piglet

On a natural high from his semi-successful encounter with Will (he got to touch him yay!), Hannibal decided to take his good mood to the British Museum.   
There he was once again caught by surprise when he met Rebecca Steinem-Hobbs, the ever-pleasant and always impeccably dressed 50-something widow of uncle Robertas` late friend Alex.  
Alex had passed away a year ago. Since then Rebecca and Robertas had been spending some time together to escape the loneliness. Robertas`wife Murasaki had mysteriously disappeared 3 years earlier and since no one knew her whereabouts or what might have happened to her, she was officially assumed to be dead.  
Hannibal was often a guest at his uncle`s mansion since he had also bought house in the same neighbourhood for himself. He did not much enjoy the surroundings since all the interesting people had moved out long ago due to the skyrocketing real estate prices and the area had become infested with boring bankers, russian and arab oil men and other pompous asses.   
But it was good to see his dear uncle and Hannibal was happy for him to be friends with delightful Rebecca.  
Rebecca wasn`t alone, with her she had a plainly dressed middle-aged woman and a teenage girl. Rebecca introduced them. “This is my friend Hannibal. This is my younger sister Louise, she came all the way from Minnesota to visit, with her daughter Abigail.”

Hannibal courteously inquired “how are you enjoying London so far?”  
“Oh, it`s great, I never expected to see all those places I had only seen in pictures and on TV before. I decided to bring my daughter for her first “big girl” trip before she goes off to college in the fall”  
Abigail scoffed and drew circles on the floor with the toe of her sneaker.   
“YUP.” 

A young guy in khakis approached them and introduced himself “hello, I`m Ronald, your guide for today.”  
“Hi, I´m Rebecca.” She shook the guide`s hand and turned to Hannibal.  
“So, would you like to join us for the tour?”  
“I would be delighted.”   
Tour guide Ronald took them through the whole museum and told stories about the exhibits. Hannibal noticed Abigail playing with her phone throughout the excursion. Louise urged her to put it away every 3 minutes, Abigail ignored her effectively. Louise caught Hannibal`s gaze and muttered with embarrassment “teenagers!”.   
He gave her an understanding nod.

When they all got to the Chinese jade exhibition, Ronald started telling another one of his stories. When he had gotten 3 sentences into it, Abigail hollered “booooooriiiiiing!”  
Rebecca and Louise went white in the face with embarrassment. Ronald turned beet red.   
Abigail smirked and looked at Hannibal. He met her eyes and quirked a smile.  
Hannibal suddenly felt very hungry. Very hungry indeed.

____________

It rained that night. Rebecca had told Hannibal that her sister and niece were staying with her. He had his work cut out for him.  
When the evening came and it got dark, Hannibal packed his tools, knives, syringes and his murder suit. He took to his Bentley and loaded it with everything he might need.   
Then it was time to cook the meal.   
He prepared a beautiful dish of veal and different kinds of vegetables. Pudding for dessert.  
At 7 PM he drove to Rebecca`s house. He rang the doorbell. She came to answer the door to find Hannibal standing there with a serving plate and a cooler.  
“I brought your family a meal to welcome them to London.”  
“Very nice of you, thank you,” she smiled and let him in. She was not that surprised as this was not the first time Hannibal had made her a surprise visit. He had been a particularly welcome guest in the last months before her late husband`s passing and she had never forgotten the support he had given her during that time.

Rebecca was standing at the doorway when she saw a dark, oddly shaped figure hiding behind the hedge at the end of the footpath. Her reptilian brain made her freeze and stare at it for a moment. Then she caught herself and stepped back, quickly closed and locked the door.  
Hannibal was confused to smell her fear.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, I`m fine, I just thought I saw something but it was nothing. I`m ok, really,” she blurted.  
Hannibal wasn`t convinced.

They found Abigail and Louise watching The Bachelor on TV.

Hannibal and “the girls” had a nice dinner. After finishing their meals Rebecca, Louise and Abigail started to appear quite drowsy. Hannibal had not touched his food because he had slipped a sedative in while he was cooking to put the ladies to sleep. He excused himself and left the house to wait until everyone was asleep, to go to Abigail`s bedroom upstairs and abduct her.  
Hannibal went to his car and waited. After one hour he came back to the house, confident in the effectiveness of his plan.  
All the lights were off.

Abigal was standing in front of the house, walking around and smoking a cigarette.

Hannibal snickered and shook his head because he instantly knew why the drug had not worked on her. She had probably been doing so many different drugs for such a long time that her organism had gotten used to the poison and no longer relented to the sedative she ingested with her dinner.   
He would have to work plan B to capture her.

Of course, it had already been set in place. Hannibal had “forgotten” his wallet at the house to have an excuse to return, if his first attempt at getting to Abigail should fail. So, he had a sufficient reason to come back.

Abigail lifted her head and noticed Hannibal.

“Heyyyy what are you doing here!?”

“Hello Abigail. It seems I forgot my wallet,” he explained chipperly.

“Mmmmm OK. Are you in a hurry?” Abigail seemed kind of drunk. Had she been drinking? How the hell was she still on her feet after the sedative and the alcohol? 

“No, not really.” 

Abigail stood for a long moment and watched him silently.

“Let`s talk. About stuff.” she stated. Hannibal raised his eyebrows. 

Abigail stubbed out the cigarette with her foot, smiled at Hannibal and motioned with her index finger in front of her mouth, “shhhhhhhhhhhhhh”.

“You don`t have to worry about the cigarette I wouldn`t have told your mother”, Hannibal smirked.

“No. No no no.” she dragged out the syllables.

Abigail walked slowly to Hannibal. She stepped really close to him until they stood face to face.

“I wanna fuck”.

Hannibal did not react in any way. He stood silently and watched her face. He was intrigued.

“I wanna fuck you because you`re cute and hot and I like older guys and I saw how you were looking at me earlier.”

“Oh? I was?”

“Yes. At the museum.” 

Poor girl. Yes, he wanted to devour her but in a completely different fashion than she imagined.

“So you noticed.”

“Yes. And I´m like, totally up for it. I can`t wait to tell my friends in college.

Abigail playfully lifted her right hand and drew gentle circles on his suited chest with her index finger.

Hannibal let her. He did nothing to neither encourage nor discourage. He wanted to see how far she would go on her own accord.

Now she was so close to him that he could feel her breath on his neck.

Abigail rested her palm on his chest, put her soft, young lips on his and gave him a brief alcohol and cigarette flavored smooch. She pulled back and looked at him. Hannibal smirked like a cat about to eat a canary and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and she leaned into the touch. Hannibal watched her intently. Pretty girl, what a shame she is such a little piglet, he thought.

“So, are we going to your place or do you wanna do it in the car?”

“I would like to invite you to my house. And I will bring you back before dawn.”

“It`s a deal”, she slurred and smiled sweetly. The sedative seemed to be taking effect after all.

Hannibal put his big hand on the small of her back and tenderly led her to the car. She got in, gave him a dazed grin and Hannibal started the engine. When the car took off, he noticed something big and black in the rear view mirror that gave him a weird feeling in his stomach.   
Was it some kind of animal? He had seen his share of wild animals in the streets of London at night but nothing like this.  
He decided not to wait and find out and made a quick getaway. By the time they arrived at Hannibal`s house, Abigail had succumbed to the chemistry experiment going on inside her body.   
A hulking dark figure watched Hannibal from the shadows as he carried the unconscious girl to his dungeon on the ground floor and got to work.


	3. Will is a weasel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok it`s getting stupid

Hannibal had no intention of killing Abigail. But he had every intention of finally eating some good fucking food. He carried the unconscious girl from her car to his house, bridal style. So no one who could see him would suspect that she was in any way hurt. She was almost totally knocked out by the sedative and the alcohol but somehow instinctively knew to throw her hands around Hannibal`s neck. He smiled because she smelled good. A nice perfume. DÀrpege? Probably a gift from Rebecca.  
When they got to his meat storage room, Hannibal injected her with some additional drugs, put her on an IV drip and stripped her.   
He cut off her right hand below her elbow. He was intending to make a nice broth out of her bony little hand and shock the the body minimally to give her a chance to survive longer. He was going to save the legs and everything else for later. He was not going to kill her. But he was going to teach her a lesson.

The hulking dark figure which was stalking the pair earlier, had found a hiding place in the garden, where he saw everything Hannibal did from the window. His white teeth were gleaming when he grinned while Hannibal was sawing the girl`s arm. He found it funny. The monster did not have much time left because his body started to change. He started to lose hair and grow smaller in musculature and stature. Hair were falling off in clumps. He pulled out a couple of tufts and left them there. Then he took off. First jumping on the brick wall, then on the rooftop of a neighboring house. And then he was gone.

In the morning when Hannibal went to drink tea in the garden and admire his Narcissus plants, he found a fluffy mass of black hair near the window of the ground floor. He knew. It was the creature`s. He was not imagining things. He was completely sane. Also, he was being watched. Since he did not know the intentions of the creatures, he furrowed his brow with worry. Then, 5 minutes later, forgot all about it, because he was in a hurry to run some errands for uncle Robertas to arrange an art sale benefit for him in West London. After that he would have time to try and steal another encounter with his beautiful crush, Will. Knowing of that possiblity, nothing else could worry him, not really.

To up his chances of meeting Will, Hannibal decided to pay his old “pal” Frederick a little visit at his workplace. After his art meeting he headed to the UCL building in hopes of catching Frederick during his lunch break. He got lucky, Frederick did not have any lectures or pressing work commitments when he got there and he found him lounging in his office, sipping on white wine. He had colleague over - a chubby fella called Franklin. He was another lecturer whom Frederick was friendly with. He was impeccably dressed and groomed, and overall quite pleasant. His eyes went big as saucers and he blushed a little when Hannibal showed up on the doorstep.  
When Frederick saw Hannibal, he smiled and motioned for him to come in and take a seat. The office was a little crammed but it was still cozy. Hannibal sat on a loveseat, Frederick and Franklin both had office chairs to themselves. 

Frederick was just about to pour some wine for Hannibal when they heard a faint knock on the door. Frederick sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Probably a student begging me for something, “ he whispered.

“Come in, please” he yelled at the door.

The door opened and a sheepish Will Graham poked his head in.   
Hannibal`s heart rate suddenly increased a thousandfold. Inside his brain he was screaming “Yippeeeeee Yippeeeeeeeee my plan worked!”

On the outside he appeared as calm as ever.

“You said I should be more social. So do you wanna go grab lunch or something? I`m trying to be more social.” Tired Will muttered. He could not help but smile a bit seeing Hannibal there.

Hannibal shifted in his seat.

Frederick looked at Hannibal.

“Yes, yes, please come in. We are having wine for lunch. Some nice lady petrol, as you can see.”

Will let out a snort and stepped inside the office. To his chagrin the only seat left was next to Hannibal, on the tiny couch. He decided to brave the situation and sat next to him. Hannibal scooted over as much as he could to give Will his space and be polite.

Both Franklin and Frederick stared at the pair with a black expression. 

“Some wine, Will?” 

“Yes, please. Thank you”. 

Franklin was jealous of Will getting to sit next to Hannibal and started to pick on him a little.

“Oh Will, you look tired, did you get any sleep?”

“Sadly, no, I was looking through essays all night. You know how the students are. They NEED to have their grades RIGHT NOOOOWW”. 

Hannibal snorted lightly and took a sip of his wine. Will smiled and looked down.

The quartet spent the rest of their lunch break in easy conversation and laughter about both their lecturer and student experiences. Hannibal was on cloud nine for having a feeling that Will actually, maybe, did not hate him. They all got up and got on with their day 30 minutes later. 

Hannibal exited the building and got on his way. He had had about a 2 mile walk on the beautiful streets of London when he heard a “pst!” from a side street. 

He looked right.

It. Was. Will.

Hannibal stared at him incredulously. Will laughed silently, pulled Hannibal`s wrist and pushed him to a secluded corner. 

Will smiled, still holding on to his arm. Hannibal stood there, dumbfounded. He felt hot in the face and as if a cloud had taken the place of his internal organs.

“Hi.” Will breathed out a laugh.  
“Hello Will.”

Will`s hands grabbed both sides of Hannibal`s torso. He gently tugged him backwards until Hannibal`s back was against the wall. There they stood, in the sunny and secluded mews.

Hannibal laughed. “What are you doing!?”  
“I know you like me. I decided to take the matter into my own hands.”

“Wha--” 

Hannibal`s mouth was now covered with Will`s lips and he could not finish his word or sentence.

Jesus fucking christ nobody had surprised Hannibal like this before. 

Will finally let Hannibal`s mouth go.

“What!” Hannibal exclaimed in a breathy voice. 

Then he grabbed Will`s face with both of his hands and kissed him back, passionately. The clouds in his body got replaced by hot chocolate fondue and his brain flew out of his ears.

Will put his hands on Hannibal`s shoulders and relaxed into the blissful moment they were sharing.

Hannibal felt as if tiny spiders were running up and down his whole body, especially his buttocks.

“I thought you hated me?  
“I did. But then I realized who you were and i understood everything”

Hannibal was suddenly cautious.

“Who I am? Who am I?”

“A monster.” Will stated. “A monster like me.”

“Like you?” Hannibal said in surprise.

“Yes. I am a werewolf. I watched you last night. I know who you are. You don`t have to worry I won`t tell anyone. Unless you don`t tell on me?”

A kaleidoscope of conflicting feelings and thoughts was whirring in Hannibal`s head.

He thoughtfully muttered “I saw you. I saw the hair.”  
“Haha yes that was me. I left you a little clue.”

“I won`t tell on you if you won`t tell on me.” 

“That`s a deal,” Will smiled.

“Were you planning on eating me?”

“Well it depends, were you planning on eating ME?”

“I did not have a definite plan but in the light of recent events it is highly unlikely.”  
“Oh?”

“So, wolf man, do you wanna come over to my place?”

Blushing Will replied “uhh why not”

“Ok then.” 

So they went over to Hannibal`s place and they had crazy sex and had a thousand orgasms each and it was splendid.


End file.
